


the end of a bloodline

by bellowbacks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Malfoy Manor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellowbacks/pseuds/bellowbacks
Summary: Scorpius has known that he's gay for years now, and he's never been one for secrets. So, during the holidays of his sixth year, he decides its time to tell his dad.





	the end of a bloodline

“C’mon, it’s just your dad,” Albus said, laying across the long seat he had claimed in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Scorpius was sitting across from him with his knees pulled up to his chest and his hair curling loose in front of his face.

“That’s it, though. He’s my dad, and he’s a Malfoy, and if I tell him that I can’t-“

“-Continue the pureblood lineage, I know, Scor,” Albus said and smiled at him, sympathy painted on his face. “He loves you, though. I think it’ll go a lot better than you think.”

Scorpius sighed and hid his face in his knees. “Yeah, I know,” he said, his voice muffled by the fabric of his pants. 

Albus stood up and stepped across the compartment to sit beside his best friend. “Hey, it’ll be alright,” he said and wrapped his arm around Scorpius’ shoulders.

Scorpius immediately turned into the hug, burying his face in Albus’ chest. “I’m scared, Al,” he mumbled into Albus’ chest.

Albus pressed his lips to Scorpius’ hair. “I know,” he whispered into the kiss and hugged Scorpius closer. “It’ll be okay, I promise. If anything happens, you can come spend the holidays at my house.”

Scorpius chuckled and pushed his face further into Albus’ chest. “Thanks.”

Albus held Scorpius for a few more minutes until the Hogwarts Express began to slow to a crawl as it slid into King’s Cross station. 

“Write to me every day?” Scorpius said as he pulled away, touching Albus’ face with his smooth palm. Albus grinned, nodded, and leaned in to press a quick kiss to Scorpius’ mouth before they had to scramble to collect their things and stuff them back into their bags. 

They rushed off the train behind a big gaggle of first years still dressed in their robes, and Scorpius looked down at what he and Albus were wearing. Albus was wearing a worn orange Chudley Cannons hoodie that his uncle Ron had gotten him for Christmas a few years ago, and Scorpius was in a soft, light grey sweater and black slacks. It was the nicest outfit he could handle wearing for a few hours on the train, and he wanted to look nice today. It was a big day, after all. 

Their parents were grouped together on the platform; Harry & Ginny were standing beside Ron as Hermione spoke to Draco, and Scorpius felt his stomach drop as he saw his dad, pristine and well-kempt as always. His hair was cut short and carelessly pushed back in a way Scorpius knew he could never pull off. 

“Hey Mum,” Albus grinned as he hugged his mother, and then his father. “Dad.”

Hermione stepped away from Scorpius’ father to greet Rose, and then Draco’s lips quirked up in a small smile and he stepped towards Scorpius. 

“Hi, Dad,” Scorpius said with a shaky smile. He set his bag on the floor and pulled his father into a hug, ignoring the looks from the other students and parents on the platform. He was used to it. 

“Hello, Scorpius,” Draco said, and then released his son, still smiling. “Do you need to say goodbye to Albus?” 

Scorpius glanced back over at the Potters and caught Albus’ eye. Albus smiled at him and waved, and Scorpius waved back. 

“No, we did on the train. It’s only a few weeks, after all,” Scorpius said and watched Albus turn and walk away with James, Lily, and their parents in tow. 

Draco nodded. “Alright then, mind if we apparate home?” he asked, straightening his cuffs and smoothing a loose hair behind his ear. Scorpius nodded, and then Draco set his hand on Scorpius’ shoulder and they were off, twisting and condensing and then becoming whole again in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. 

As soon as Scorpius caught his breath, he turned to his dad with what he hoped was a confident look but knew, realistically, that it was an expression of terror. 

“Scorpius? What is it?” Draco asked, frowning and stepping forward. “Are you feeling quite alright?”

“Dad, I have to talk to you,” Scorpius managed, his voice slightly too loud and his eyes wide. “It’s important.”

Draco’s face slid back into a perfect mask of pure-blooded propriety and he nodded. “Okay, let’s sit,” he said and stepped into the sitting room right off of the foyer. He sat down in the chair beside the unlit fire, pointed at the dry logs, and flames shot up in the brick chimney. 

Scorpius set his duffle bag down in the entrance and walked towards his father, the warmth from the fire stifling yet familiar in the center of his chest. 

Draco didn’t say anything as Scorpius sat down, just looked into the flames and waited for his son to begin. 

“Dad, I,” Scorpius said, and then took a breath. “I’m gay, dad.”

There was a moment of silence as Draco turned his head to look at Scorpius, and then a smile split his face and he laughed with his whole body, his eyes closed and his chest shaking with the force of it.

Scorpius felt tears welling up in his eyes and he wrapped his arms around himself. He knew it could go poorly, but this wasn’t how any of his imaginary outcomes went. 

“I know you’re upset, but you don’t have to laugh,” Scorpius whispered and felt hot, wet tears roll down his cheeks. 

Draco’s eyes widened and he rushed forward, falling down onto his knees in front of Scorpius’ chair as the last remnants of his laughter faded from his face. “No, no,” Draco said quickly, touching Scorpius’ folded arms, “Scorpius, I am too.”

Scorpius felt his brain struggle to comprehend what his dad had said, and then he met his eyes at last. “You’re… Gay? But what about mum? I thought you loved her,” he said, his voice thick and his head spinning.

“I loved your mother very, very much,” Draco said, a small smile still sitting on his lips. “But I was never in love with her. She was my best friend in the whole world, and she was gay too.”

Scorpius let his arms unfold and he rubbed the pads of his fingers over the ridges of his knuckles. “Why am I here, then?” he whispered. 

“We both were pressured by our families to continue our lineage. As the last remaining heir of the Malfoy family, I had to have a child, and Astoria had to do the same. You were the best thing that could have possibly come of the situation,” Draco said and pulled Scorpius’ hands into his. “You’re the most important person in the world to me, Scorpius. No matter who you love, no matter what you do, I don’t want you ever to feel pressured to hide from me.”

Scorpius smiled weakly. “What if I told you I was dating a Potter?” he said, and Draco let out another smooth laugh, very similar to Scorpius’ own. 

“The Malfoys have always had a quite tumultuous relationship with the Potter men, it only makes sense that one generation would turn the tables,” Draco said and stood. “Scorpius, if you are happy and safe, I am happy, and I am so, so proud of you.”

Scorpius jumped up and pulled his dad into a tight hug, burying his face in Draco’s lapel. “Thank you Dad,” he said, and Draco hugged back. 

“I love you so much, Scorpius,” Draco said into Scorpius’ messy hair. “You’re my world, my reason for being, and your mother would say the same thing. She’d be very proud of you.”

Scorpius’ cheeks were still wet with tears, but he pulled away and gave his father a huge grin despite them. “I love you, Dad,” he replied. “I’m going to go visit Mum later, I think, and talk to her.”

Draco’s lip quirked up in a mixed smile. “Okay. There are some flowers from the farmer’s market in the kitchen, you should take her some,” he said and looked back into the fire. “Astoria would be so, so proud of you.”

Scorpius stepped forward and looked into the fire as well, replying simply, “She would be proud of you too.”

Draco didn’t respond, so Scorpius left the room, bringing his duffle over to his bedroom. He sat down at his desk, the pages of notes and ideas from the summer still piled on one corner, and started writing to Albus.

> Dearest Al,  
>  Hello! I miss you already, and it’s barely been half an hour! But you know me, I miss you when you use the loo. Well, I know what you’re waiting for, and… I did it! I told my dad, and his reaction wasn’t quite what I expected but he’s pleased for me that I’m happy and he’s not surprised that the two of us are together. I’m going to go speak with my mother now and bring her flowers, but I figured I should tell you how it went. I hope you’re having a good day!!!  
>  Lots of love and kisses,  
>  Scor 

He rolled it up, tied it quickly with a spare bit of purple string sitting on his desk, and took it downstairs to the kitchen with him. On the windowsill, there was a vase with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. It was mostly narcissus blooms with some lavender and baby’s breath, and Scorpius carefully selected a couple of narcissus flowers to take out to Astoria’s grave.

“Ernest,” Scorpius called, holding the scroll out. “Take this to Albus’ house, okay?” An elegant white barn owl swooped in through the open window and took the scroll in his talons before flying back out and away, through the garden and towards the Potters' house in the London suburbs. 

Scorpius looked out the window at the snow-covered ground, the bare trees, and the distant crop of ever-blooming flowers around a slab of light grey stone behind the Malfoy family home. 

As much as Hogwarts was his home, here, with his mother and father, would always be here for him. 

With a deep breath, Scorpius took the handful of flowers to the backdoor, out into the garden, and to a place where his heart grew cold and warm at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> howdy !! thank you for reading!! I'm on a huge scorbus kick right now because I saw cursed child this past sunday so stay tuned for more content uwu
> 
> as always im on twitter as @bellowbacks, please talk to me about albus & scorpius or draco & harry (which i also ship, just not in the same universe as A/S)


End file.
